ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Adventurer Appreciation Campaign 2015/Guide
THIS IS A COPY OF LAST YEAR'S GUIDE! ADD INFO AS IT COMES!!! Event Details Saturday, May 16, 2015 at 1:00 a.m. (PDT) to Teusday, June 2 at the same hour. Talking to a moogle will trigger the following information being presented to you: *'Chat Frequency:' Number of lines typed in /say, /party, /linkshell, /shout, or /tell. *'Conversations With NPCs:' Number of times you chatted with a non-player character. *'Parties Joined:' Number of parties you have been a part of. *'Alliances Joined:' Number of alliances you have been a part of. *'Battles Fought:' Number of times you have engaged in battle. *'Number of Times KO'd:' Number of times you have fallen. *'Enemies Defeated:' Number of times you have succeeded in defeating a monster. *'GM Calls Made:' Number of calls to Game Masters for assistance in-game. Moogle Locations *Northern San d'Oria (D-8) ~ring and statistics~ *Southern San d'Oria (J-9) ~ring and statistics~ *Southern San d'Oria (I-8) east side of Victory Square ~quests~ *Bastok Markets (G-8) (west side) ~quest~ *Bastok Markets (G-8) (east side) ~ring and statistics~ *Bastok Mines (H-9) ~ring and statistics~ *Windurst Woods (K-10) ~ring and statistics~ *Windurst Waters (North) (F-5) ~ring and statistics~ *Windurst Waters (North) (F-9) north of Timbre Timbers Tavern ~quests~ Moogle Gifts Talking to a Statistic Moogle will net you these prizes. *Echard Ring and Trizek Ring **players will recieve these items before any of the items below: *Copper A.M.A.N. Voucher *Nomad Moogle Rod *Atomos Statue *Adventuring Certificate *Bronze Moogle Belt *Silver Moogle Belt *Gold Moogle Belt *Homing Ring *Return Ring *Chocobo Wand *Chocobo Ticket *Angelwing *Mog Missile *Bubble Breeze *Federation Stable Scarf *Kingdom Stable Collar *Republic Stable Medal Echard Ring and Trizek Ring The Echard Ring is the annual experience ring. The Trizek Ring is the annual Capacity Points ring. These rings probably will overwrite each other like last year's rings, so you can only use one at a time. Unlike previous years, this rings have unlimited charges. Note: To receive items after receiving the ring, you must wait until 12 a.m. Japanese midnight before obtaining any other rewards. You may only collect 1 reward per day or wait until the next day for a better item. Rewards Past Years Rewards are available from the chest next to the moogles: *Dinner Suit *Novennial coat/Novennial hose *Novennial dress/Novennial thigh boots *Decennial Crown/Decennial Coat/Decennial Tights *Decennial Crown +1/Decennial Coat +1/Decennial Tights +1 *Decennial Tiara/Decennial Dress/Decennial Hose *Decennial Tiara +1/Decennial Dress +1/Decennial Hose +1 *Memorial Cake *Moogle Guard/Moogle Guard +1 *Chocobo Shield/Chocobo Shield +1 *Green moogle masque/Green moogle suit *Goblin masque/Golbin suit *Cipher: Moogle *Cipher: Fablinix *Cipher: Aldo Behemoth Battle!!! Kupofried has come from the Walk of Echoes to warn everyone that Behemoths have come through unstable warps. He has gathered NPCs to help kill then, but you have to call out skillchains for them to perform on the beast. To get started: First talk to either the Moogle at Southern San d'Oria (I-8) / Bastok Markets (F-8) / Windurst Waters (F-9) and receive the Behemoth Masque and Behemoth Suit Next: Talk to the Erudite Moogle near the fist moogle and the chest. You must beat both Practice and Challenge Mode before the Moogle outside will allow you into the fight. If you fail at either Mode he will punish you by turning you into a moogle. The weapon skill order of the NPCs is: Staff>Hand to Hand>Great Katana>Dagger>Great Sword>Golbin Next: Head outside to West Sarutabaruta/ South Gustaberg/ West Ronfaure and talk to the Moogle to receive Level Restriction of 5 and refresh. The Fight!!! Here is a link to the Skillchain page and Skillchain Chart. Participant Mode Expert Mode Funnies *If you talk to the Erudite Moogle without the Behemoth costume on, he will turn you into a moogle. Category:Special EventsCategory:Trust